


Lights On

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [2]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diarmuid has to make sure that the curse isn't in effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights On

It was the best time to speak to her somewhat privately; monks were coming to and fro, picking up dishes and food. Others were already having soft conversations, and one more wouldn't seem out of the ordinary.

She was the best person to ask, even if their truce was uneasy. She would know.

Lancer approached her, trying not to show his hesitation. Caster seemed not to notice it, anyway, as she merely smiled and asked, "Yes?"

"I need to know about my curse." Lancer's voice was hushed enough that only Caster would pick up on it. His Master's family couldn't be privy to it, after all.

She nodded. "Are you concerned that I might be affected? The Caster class has higher Magic Resistance than that, and I would never be willing to betray Souichirou-sama."

"It isn't you I'm worried about. I-"

 _(Warm hands clasped around his. Raw honesty in his voice. "I don't know if I should say this." The lightest possible touch upon his lips before he withdrew, face burning.)_

"-wondered if it might have gotten any stronger."

She tsked. "I wasn't there to see it when it was placed. It still does what the legends say; a woman who looks upon you and does not have the power to resist will fall in love."

That should have been a relief, but he still... "Only that?" he asked, weakly.

 _(As if it was his first time again, the pounding in his chest seemed as though it might never stop; some selfish part of him wanted it never to stop. The knight's honor was in service, a Servant's in bringing his Master the Grail, but he seemed happier like this when he was merely fiddling with buttons on his shirt.)_

Caster smiled, not so much sly as amused. "Is it your Master that has your concern? Whatever has he been doing, that you would think he isn't in his right mind?"

 _("Is this comfortable for you?" He visibly relaxed at the murmured 'yes', letting his gaze fall downward. It was more of a slow drag downward, covering every inch of bare skin. It had never been so enrapturing, watching someone lick their lips without thinking. Even that faded away when he lowered his head.)_

Lancer flushed a little. "A... few things. Just a few."

"Hmm. Like I said, your curse still only affects women, and your Master is male. You should know that very well by now, Servant Lancer, considering your activities."

 _(He hooked his fingers into the last piece of almost clothing between them. "Lancer, I want- please-")_

He hoped his glare could hide the increasingly evident blush on his face. It probably couldn't. "I'll thank you not to intrude upon either of our minds again."

"Why would I waste energy on that?" she asked, chuckling lightly. "I can find out the same from just passing by the outside of your door and listening on my way. Do treat my Master's brother well."

Despite how embarrassing this conversation was, that, at least, came easy. "That won't be an issue."


End file.
